


洗脸脸

by 74lingcc



Series: damian is cat [6]
Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons
Genre: Other, 大家是猫猫跟狗狗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: 短短短





	洗脸脸

（猫咪的蝙蝠家）

 

“你的尾巴好短啊。”

乔纳森吐槽达米安那条小黑尾。

“…我在五个月的时候被塔利亚送到韦恩家…”

达米安感觉有点不爽，但觉得在乔恩面前没有掩盖的必要。

“那时候我还没有学好洗脸，那些家伙也就只能轮流帮我洗澡了。”

于是三个月之后，达米安成功被家里四只猫舔到秃毛，直到他终于学会如何自己舔毛了，但是尾巴那一块是死后长不好了。

“可是你现在还是不太会洗澡啊。”

小白狗乔看着达米安毛乱乱的样子，感觉对方单纯就是不想被别的猫洗了才假装自己能独立了。

“还不是我来帮你圆过去的。”

达米安偶尔还是会找乔纳森帮忙的。

“反正我会学好的！”

毛翘起来很帅好吗，达米安觉得。

之后布鲁斯闻到达米安一身隔壁家狗的味道然后用蝙蝠侠不赞同的眼神看着达米安。

达米安心虚的只好每天顶着自己乱毛到处跑。

结果还是被抓回去让家里长辈帮着舔毛了。

 

（这就是成年达米安秃头的由来。）


End file.
